Rapid, point-of-care analysis is becoming increasingly important in the diagnosis and treatment of various viral and other pathogenic microbiological agents (bacteria, others). Especially in the acute status of a infectious disease medical doctors have a need for immediate detection of the causal agent for the symptoms observed.
Prior art discloses a rapid assay for HIV specific antibodies in saliva samples. A saliva sample is gained by means of a sampling stick. The saliva sample is diluted in a sample buffer and a lateral flow immunoassay is dipped into the diluted saliva sample [U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,341].
German Patent Nr. DE19622503 suggests to apply lateral flow immunoassays for the detection of illegal narcotics in saliva or sweat.
Conjunctivitis, commonly known as red eye or pink eye, may be caused by several different agents including viruses, bacteria and allergens. Different etiologies require different treatments. Infectious conjunctivitis is typically contagious. Conjunctivitis is generally diagnosed clinically, by gross examination, and (during a routine eye exam) slit lamp biomicroscopy. This method does not provide information on the specific infectious agent. If specific (pathogen typing) diagnosis is necessary, swabs of the inferior fornix are sent for laboratory analysis to determine the type of pathogen. The preferred methods for laboratory analysis are cell culture with confirmatory direct immunofluorescence, ELISA or PCR. The disadvantage of this diagnostic strategy is that laboratory analysis needs typically between two and ten days, utilizes complex diagnostic equipment, and may require technical skill in both performing and interpreting results. This time period is problematic for a proper treatment of potentially infectious forms of conjunctivitis that cannot be specifically classified/connected with a certain pathogenic agent.
A publication by Uchio et al. (Opthalmology 104 (1997), 1294-1299) discloses a method for the detection of adenovirus in eye fluid specimens. The method comprises collecting a sample of eye fluid and detecting the analyte on a paper disc by enzyme immunoadsorption. The detection, however, lacks specificity and sensitivity.
Thus, it is the objective of the invention to provide a sensitive and rapid non-invasive method for the detection of pathogens, e.g. bacterial or viral infectious agents in body fluids.